


Youtuber AU

by Autumntide



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SQUEALING, Sex Jokes, Sexual Tension, There'll be more tags and possibly characters as we go on, YouTube, Youtuber AU, reader - Freeform, texts, videos, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumntide/pseuds/Autumntide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well lets see, You are a small Youtuber who just reached 500,000 subs and you get a message from one of your favorite youtubers. 'Jeagerbomb'</p><p>You become friends and start to record more videos with one another, When your in one of Eren's vlogs your followers go crazy and create a ship.<br/>Which both of you like to tease each other about. </p><p>But.. What if one of you starts to develop feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Message

**Author's Note:**

> ELLO!!
> 
> I am so excited to start this new series! I will continue to post on my other ones, but sometimes it's just fun to have varying genres. ALSO I know this chapter is short but it the chapters will become longer. This one was sorta a tease, it was to introduce you what was going on and to see if you like it. AND if your wondering why your youtber name is black cat. It's because I have a plan. Also its easier to give you one so that when the two of you get a ship name it'll be easier for me to write! And yes. Your gonna have a ship. And its going to be amazing.
> 
> If there are any spelling errors please tell me!

  
  
  


“And, as always I love you guys! Bye~” You spoke blowing a kiss to the camera in front of you.

You sighed contently as you sat up from the end of your bed and clicked a button to finish the video. You wiped your eyes of tears and laughed to yourself. You then turned your camera off and pulled out your memory card which had a little picture of stitch on it.

 

You took the card and walked over to your computer and plugged your card in. you gave it a few seconds before opening the file it created on your computer. 

 

You sat down on your chair and yawned as you leaned back on your chair and stretched. 

 

You continued to click on your computer screen and opened the video you recently made.

 

_ “Hey’a guys! It’s Black cat, and welcome back to the channel” _ The noise emitted from your computer, you continued viewing the video and editing it to your standards. You smiled as you made your last adjustments. This video was very precious to you.. 

 

You had recently made it to 500,000 subscribers, and in your video you opened your youtube playbutton. This wasn’t your 500,000 video special, but this one was equally important to you. You were a small Youtuber, who had started because you loved watching other youtubers. You smiled lazily to yourself as you went to youtube to upload your new video. 

 

You typed in the information for the description box and your social media and ect. You kinda wished you had put your real name for your Youtube channel but at the time you didn’t want anyone to know who you were or your real name so you had decided on Black Cat. (Mainly because you had a black cat at the time named Luna, which was the cat's name in sailor moon. C'mon! The cat even had the brown eyes and a bit of fur in the middle of its forehead with a different color!)  You smiled at the memory.. You sat in the chair waiting for your video to upload. 

 

While you waited, you played on your phone. You were currently in the app store looking at a certain app. 

 

Neko Atsume

 

You had seen others play it and had always wanted to try it but you were contemplating, you didn’t know if this game would take over your life or not..

 

As you stared at your phone you heard a bing come from your computer. You looked up and saw that you had a new email. You opened the tab, that had your email.

 

You looked at the new message first before clicking on it. 

 

\--------------------------------

 

_ : Jeagerbomb@___ _

 

_ Hey, Black Cat! I’ve recently found out that we live in the same area and I was wondering if sometime you’d like to do a collab or a video! Please e-mail me back! _

 

\---------------------------------

 

You sat on your computer chair speechless. Yup… all that could come out of your mouth was little squeaks. 

 

Jeagerbomb aka Eren Yeager, one of your favorite Youtubers who had 1  **million** subscribers just asked if you wanted to do a video. 

 

You jumped out of your chair and ran out of your door to your living room and stuffed your face in a pillow and started screaming with excitement. You jumped up again and started doing a little dance and clapping your hands and smiling. 

 

After your little burst of excitement you quickly made it back to your room and sat in your char again to respond.

 

\--------------------------------

 

_ :blackcat01@____ _

 

_ Hey! I got your email, and i’d love to! What time would you be available to do it? _

 

\--------------------------------

 

You sat in your chair with your legs to your chest squealing as you sent the message. 

You quietly chanted to yourself. ‘Oh my god oh my god oh my god…’ 

 

You heard another bing and quickly checked your email. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

_ :Jeagerbomb@____ _

 

_ I’m actually free this weekend, is that time good for you? _

 

_ :blackcat01@__ _

_ Yeah I’m free then, where do you want to do the vid? Also here's my phone number so it’ll be easier for you to contact me if anything happens. _

 

\-----------------------------

 

You felt so giddy and excited as you sent the message. You were pulled out of your thoughts when you heard pikachu come from your pocket. You pulled your phone out and saw a message from anon.

 

_ E:Hey is this cat? _

 

You smiled goofily as you opened the message. 

 

_ BC:Yeah, and you can call me (f/n), just don't tell anyone else. ;) _

 

(A/n: I tried my best to do an emoji sorry >//<)

 

You sent an emoji and seconds later your heard back from him. 

 

_ E: XD, okay this is so cool. I always get excited when I meet new youtubers. _

 

_ BC: I know! Well I gtg my video just uploading and I’ve got to eat ttyl! _

 

_ E: K, see ya soon! _

 

You turned off your phone and did a little fist bump in the air. You’ve only ever done collabs with your friends who were starting youtube because of you. You patted your feet on the ground excitedly as you stood up and made your way to the kitchen. You quickly grabbed a hot pocket and put it in the microwave. 

 

You ate your quick dinner and made your way back to your room. You had planned to make another video tomorrow just so you would be ahead of schedule. You moved your camera stand and camera away from your bed and turned off the lights to your room. You were too tired to change out of your clothes. It was weird recording at night  but when you had tried to record earlier today your camera just wasn’t working.

 

As you thought about the day you felt sleep slowly carry you away. You were almost asleep when you heard.

 

_ PIKA _

 

Come from under your pillow. You mentally groaned as you grabbed your phone, you turned it on only to be blinded by the bright light. “ _ Da faq _ ” you mumbled as you lowered your brightness, that's when you saw who the message was from and bolted up. You sat upwards and opened your phone quickly to respond. 

 

_ E: We should probably decide what we're gonna record before tomorrow and where.  _

 

You laughed in agreement when something caught your attention.  _ ‘Tomorrow _ ?’ you turned your phone off quickly to check the date. 11:59 Friday. 

 

_ E: Its already tomorrow..  _

 

_ You checked the time again and saw 12:00, You laughed as you texted him back. _

 

_ BC: Welp, what do you want to do for a video? _

 

You waited patiently as you saw the three dots for him to respond.

 

_ E: Wanna do my make up? _

 

_ BC: YES! _

 

_ Eren sent you a laughing emoji as the three dots appeared again. _

 

_ E: What about your channel?  _

 

You sat in bed subconsciously rubbing your chin.  

 

_ BC: Mouth Guard Challenge. _

 

_ E: What? _

 

You quickly went to youtube and searched the video and sent a link to Eren.

 

_ BC: Y’know where they have the guard thing in their mouth, the ones dentists use, and then they try eating stuff, but instead we can have a hat and have phrases in the hat and we have to guess what we're both trying to say?  _

 

_ E: We have to do this now! I’m so excited! Also talking about earlier, want to do it at my place? _

 

_ BC: Sure what time? _

 

Eren sent you his address and the two of you set up a time for when you would meet up.

 

_ E: Sweet! This is going to be awesome! See you later.. Good morning! _

 

You rolled your eyes and messaged him back. 

 

_ BC: your a dork, and good morning. See you soon _

 

_ E: HAH! You did it too, welcome to the club. _

 

You sent him and emoji with its tongue sticking out. Checked the time 12:45.

‘Geez’ you mumbled to yourself. ‘How can he make a conversation last for so long?’

 

You sighed as you finally fell asleep.. 

  
  



	2. Erent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here you are at Eren's apartment helping him take off makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda seems dragged out but, i'ma still post it anyways.. I hope you guys enjoy it!

  
  
  


_ Beep Beep Beeep _

 

The sound of your alarm going of wakes you. You open one eyes to look at the time 7:45 am.

You inwardly groan, cursing yourself for waking so early. You sigh as you sit up and stretch, a big yawn passes through as you get out of bed and turn off your alarm. You put your hair in a quick messy bun. Your (h/c) tassels stay in place for once. You quickly make your bed and head to your camera stand and set up your camera in front of your bed. 

 

Once the camera is in place you head to your bathroom and do some light makeup to make yourself look presentable. You head back to your room yawning again. You sigh as you look at your clothes, you quickly change into a shirt and a pair of shorts.

 

Your shirt had the words ‘save an Impala ride a winchester’ the shirt was black with white letters. You wore a warm gray pair of shorts. You smiled at your outfit as you set up the lighting and sat on your bed.

 

You place the memory card which you grabbed earlier into the camera and turned the camera on. (Not that way!  **Bad** Reader chan!) 

 

You clicked record and sat on your bed. “Hey’a guys it's Black cat and welcome back to the channel!” You did hand motions as you spoke. “Sooo, this has been suggested for a while, but you guys wanted me to do a morning routine video and…”

 

You finnish your video and sigh as you look at the time 9:37 am, ‘wow that took longer than I thought it would..’ You thought as you plugged the memory card into your computer to import the video. Once the computer finished downloading you cleared your memory card and ejected the card and set down on your computer desk.

 

You ran your hands through your (h/c) hair, ‘I’m supposed to meet Eren at 10:40ish.. I better  hurry.’ You thought, lucky for you since you did your morning routine video you were ready. All you had to do was gather the items you needed for the video. 

 

You were excited, Eren was a youtuber that you had admiration for. You smiled as you grabbed your blue herschel back pack and started putting in some of your makeup. You also placed a couple dentist mouth guards into your backpack, you also grabbed your phone charger. 

 

You looked at the time again and it was 9:50. You sighed as you exited your room and headed for the door, but before you did you glanced as your outfit. You wore a White T-shirt with black cap sleeves, there was cursive font on the front of the shirt saying  _ Titan _ . You also wore high waisted light blue pants, with your white high tops. You laughed to yourself lightly, you actually chose a decent outfit today. Your hair was still up in a messy bun. You flung the backpack over your shoulder and walked to the door, next to the door was a small shelf with some keys and sunglasses. You grabbed both of them, you hung the sunglasses on your shirt and held the keys. 

 

_ _ _ _

 

As you pull up the driveway to Eren's apartment you hear pikachu from your pocket. You pull out your phone and see you got a message from Eren.

 

_ E: Hey! Forgot to tell you which number my room is, its 666 btw.  _

 

You look at your phone.. “The fuck?” you mumble

 

_ BC: fr? _

 

_ E: Nah, just messing with you, i’m room 203  _

 

He sent you a laughing emoji, you send him one as well. A small smiling was forming its way on your lips. 

 

_ BC: Just finished parking see you in a few.  _

 

You got out of your car and looked around. This was really happening, you just hoped you didn’t loose your cool as soon as you entered his apartment.  

 

_ _ _ _

 

Eren’s pov

 

“Hey Mikasa!” Eren yelled from his spot on the couch, a woman with raven hair peeked her head out from the hallway. “Yo.” The two of them smiled. “Cat is going to be in a few.” Eren spoke as he looked at his phone. He was very excited to be working with you. You were the youtuber he would turn on when he would need a laugh or would listen to as he slowly drifted to sleep. Mikasa nodded her head as she went back to her room. 

 

He grabbed his small camera that was next to him, “Annnnnnd it’s a new day! Hey guys! So I have some very,  **Very** exciting news! Today I’m going to be doing a collab with black cat! If you guys don't know who she is you need to figure out your internet.” Ding. “Speak of the devil.” Eren got up from his couch as held the camera as he opened the door. “It’s  **Cat** ! Y’know animals aren’t allowed here..” 

 

_ _ _ _

 

Your pov

 

You playfully rolled your eyes as he brought you in for a hug. Surprised but the sudden action you lightly hugged him back. As he gestured for you to come in. “Say hi cat.” You smiled and waved to the camera Eren was holding. “Hi cat.” He playfully rolled his eyes and turned off his camera. “Hey thanks for coming over.” Eren said politely. “Oh, pshh, I should be thanking you.” He laughed as he gestured to the couch. 

 

You looked at his cream colored couch and the camera he had and the lights surrounding it. “What do you want to do first?” You smiled as you sat down on the couch. “We’ll probably want to do the mouth guard challenge first.” You sat there a bit awkwardly, you didn’t really know each other but here you were collabing with him. Well, you did know him, but it’s different behind the camera.. 

 

Eren nodded his head as he pulled out his phone. “Wanna take a snapchat real quick?” You looked up and smiled as he pointed to his phone. “Sure.” You scooted a bit closer to Eren. He quickly put on a filter so both of you had frowney faces. Before he could take the picture you bursted out loud laughing. “OH MY GAWD!” you spoke as you hugged your sides. Eren looked at you confused and slightly concerned. “What?” you took his phone and put it up to his face. “Smile.” When he did so he widened his eyes. “OH MY GOD!” He started laughing and you soon joined in. In between laughs you spoke. “Maybe we should do a different filter?” He shook his head. “Uh uh, we gotta do this one now.” You smiled as he pulled his phone out trying to control his laughter. “K, now make a really creepy smile.” 

 

You agreed and the two of you made creepy smiles. “Thats amazing, please put that on your story.”

 

“No need to ask!” The two of you smiled as you pulled out two mouth guards and a beanie with some words in it. “Want to start the vid?” “Yeah, did you bring a memory card?” You sat up and handed him your memory card. “Guess that answers my question.” He says as he sat up and moved to the camera. “By the way, I love the sticker that's on yours.” You laughed as you sat back down on the couch.

 

Eren soon joined you as the he pushed the record button. “ ‘ight its recording.” you nodded your head and turned towards the camera. “Hellooooo.. Just kidding.” Eren started laughing next to you. “You are such a dork.” You turned to him and put your finger on your lips. “Shhh they're not supposed to know that.” He just laughed as he put his hands up in surrender.

 

_ le time skip _

 

After explaining the rules of the game you and Eren had started playing. The both of you had the mouth guards in as you looked at one another, it took both of you a good 15 minutes before you could continue with the video because the two of you were laughing so much from one another. 

 

You pulled a piece of paper from your beanie. ‘Yo mama so poor she wears cheerios as earrings.’ you laughed as you looked at the paper, and looked at Eren trying to be as serious as you could.  

 

“Yu nanna so noor sthe uses terrios as earringths.” Eren looked at you confused, laughter was in his teal pools. 

 

“Wat?” He said? 

 

You groaned as you repeated yourself this time using hand motions.

 

This had gone on for around 12 minutes both of you taking turns talking and doing extremely weird faces to the camera. 

 

After finishing that video you and Eren has started becoming more friendly, you were very glad that this wouldn’t have been one of those awkward collabs where both of you had to fake having a good time, (personally you’ve never done that but it was a thought) 

 

The both of you sat on the couch applying lots of chapstick to yourselves. 

 

“Well onto the next video!” Eren said next to you. He had taken out your memory card and gave it to you, he then placed his own memory card inside the camera. 

 

“I’m so nervous.” He spoke as he sat back down next to you. “What why?” You spoke not recognizing if he was being serious or playful. “I’m just saying I better be fucking sexualy confused after this.” You started laughing, little did you know the way your eyes looked when you were happy made his stomach do a little flip. “I won't let you down!” You playful shouten as you slapped your legs. 

 

_ _ _ _

 

“Aaaaaand here's another video by me Jeagerbomb! Today I’m joined with Cat! And what are we doin?” He turned to look at you as you did your jazz hands towards the camera. “Girlfriend does my makeup challenge!” He looked at the camera as he put his arm around your shoulder. “Why i’m having Cat here do it, is because she’s the closest thing I’ll have to a girlfriend.” You laughed as you grabbed your backpack. “You're gonna be so sexually confused after this.” You spoke with a bit of a mischievous tint in your (e/c) eyes. 

 

_ _ _ _

 

You started applying a tan foundation to his skin, he closed his eyes and hummed softly. “Do you like the brush?” You asked as your grin was growing. “It's sooo soft.” You laughed as you finished applying the setting powder to his face. He did a small frown when you took the brush away. “Right, now it's time for bronzer!” 

 

After finishing his bronzer, highlights and eyebrows you looked at him and started tapping your chin. “What?” he asked slightly nervous. “I’m just trying to think of a color to make your teal eyes pop.” He let out a quick breath. “For a second I thought you were thinking about tweezing my eyebrows.” You let out a quick laugh as you pulled out your phone and began searching for a color. 

 

“Ok, i've got what I wanna do.” He looked at you and grew a nervous smile. “We gotta make those beauties shine.” You said as you grabbed your eyeshadow palette. You instructed Eren to close his eyes. And you leaned in close enough to feel his warm, even breathing. “I’m doing some gold, with a brown smokey eye.” He hummed in response. 

 

After pulling away you looked at your job and smiled. “Why do those brushes feel so nice?” he asked as he grabbed one of them and started brushing it on his hand. You quietly laughed to yourself. 

 

“okay , Eren, this is the weird part.” He looked at you panic in his eyes. “Weird part?!?” You laughed as you pulled out a couple more things. “I’m going to do your lashes and eyeliner.” He you could see his adam's apple move as he gulped. “Shit.” he said quietly. “Don’t cry.” you teased. He puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. You lightly flicked his nose with your finger. 

 

You leaned in close once again and started applying the mascara, Eren's hands wandered to your hips. You could feel just how nervous he was by the way he was somewhat squeezing your hips. That's why you quickly finished. “You good?” He laughed it off “Don’t cry about it.” He said teasingly. 

 

You finished doing his eyes and lips, you decided to give him a light pink lip so the attention would be at his eyes. You had also put on false lashes which took a good 12 minutes due to Eren’s stubbornness. 

 

_ _ _ _

 

You pulled out a mirror from your backpack. (Good ghundi how much stuff do you have in there?) You then looked at Eren. “Ready?” You spoke as you smiled. He grabbed the mirror from your hands bouncing in his seat. “Oh. My. God. I’M A CHICK!” He slightly shouted You couldn’t help the laugh that left your lips. “You are such a dork.” You started laughing as he looked at the mirror. “Oh my god, please tell me these lashes aren’t real.” You waved your hand talking in between laughter. “Nope, don't worry.” Eren then put down the mirror. “Now it’s time for the final judgement.” you looked at him as he looked straight at the camera. 

 

He picked up the camera and motioned for you to follow him. The two of you walked down a hallway and knocked on a door at the very end. “Mikasa?” You could hear light footsteps go to the door, “Yes?” She then opened the door and looked at Eren dead in the face. Her usual stoic face turned into one of laughter and tears. “Oh my god Eren. Hold still let me grab my phone.” The two of you laughed as Eren turned the camera facing towards the two of you. “Think she approved?” 

 

_ _ _ _

 

You helped Eren finish the video and take of the makeup. “That was the most fun i’ve had in awhile.” You speak quietly. Eren nodded his head. “Me too, we should do more videos together I had a great time.” You couldn’t help the smile that broke through your face. “That would be awesome.” “Hey (f/n)..” You turned to him as he finished washing his face. “Mikasa, Jean and I are going to this water park tomorrow. Wanna join?” You looked at him with wide eyes. “Jean? As in Jean Kirstein the youtuber!” He looked at you confused. 

 

“Yeah?” You started nodding your head vigorously. “This day could not get any better.” Eren started drying his face off as he spoke. “What do you mean by that?” You smiled a bit embarrassed as you rubbed the back of your head. “Well, not to sound creepy, but you're one of my favorite youtubers and I’ve watched your vlogs where you and your friends go and do stuff… So it’s kinda cool that I get to do that with you.” If you hadn’t been staring at the ground you would have noticed pink starting to hue at his cheeks. 

 

He walked over to you and pulled you into a death bear hug. “You're too nice (f/n)!!” You laughed as you pulled out of his hug. You looked at the clock. 5:49pm..

 

You smiled to yourself. The two of you had lunch today with Mikasa of course, but time really does fly by when you're having fun. You sighed as your ran your hand through your (h/c) locks. 

 

“Hey (f/n)..” Eren said again. You looked up and saw a light pink dusted on his cheeks. “Want to have dinner with Mikasa and me?” You smiled and lightly punched his shoulder. “Sounds fun!” 

 

You then enjoyed your at home dinner with Mikasa and Eren.. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

**_MEANWHILE IN THE YOUTUBE COMMENTS_ **

 

**_‘OMG EREN WITH MAKEUP IS STILL HELLA ATTRACTIVE’_ **

 

**_‘Guys I just checked out cat’s channel she’s funny af’_ **

  
  


**_‘DUDE the out takes on cat’s channel with Eren and cat making faces at the camera!’_ **

 

**_‘Guys… I ship it’_ **

 

**_‘The way they call each other dork! <3’_ **

 

**_‘OMG YES!!! Guys the nose flick… WAS ADORABLE! Eren's face when she did it!’_ **

 

**_‘Wait.. Ship name?’_ **

 

**_‘Caren?’_ **

 

**_‘Oi, thats my name’_ **

 

**_‘Caten?’_ **

 

**_‘GUYS  #ERENT’_ **

 

**_‘And let the fanart and fanfiction for Erent begin!’_ **


	3. Water Parks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy the day at a waterpark with Eren, Jean, and Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO, I know it's been a while since I've updated this but here is the new chapter!! And if there are any mistakes please tell me!!

_ Pika-chu! _

 

You groan as you open your eyes as look at your phone. 

 

_ E: We’re coming over get ready!!  _

 

You sat up and stared at your phone with wide eyes. Your alarm didn’t go off. You jumped out of your bed and rushed to your dresser. You grabbed a white swimsuit and grabbed a beige see through swimsuit cover, the back of it was laced. Your white swimsuit was a two piece, more like a bikini the bottom was simple as went to your hips the top was plain as well but had cross work. 

 

You quickly changed into your swim clothes. You walk to your closet and grab a swim bag, it was weaved and had tan and navy blue stripes. You also grab your Tan sandals and head to your bathroom. You turn on the light and flinch, You woke up less than ten minutes ago. You look at yourself in the mirror and groan. 

 

Your (h/c) was a mess, you sigh as you grab a brush and quickly brush through it. You then style it so it wouldn’t get in the way for swimming. You then smile at yourself proud of the job you did. You quickly shave your legs and put on deodorant. You then quickly wash your face. You grab your face wash and make up remover, you then open a drawer and grab some water proof mascara, you then put the mascara in your bag along with a towel, sunscreen, chapstick.

 

You exit the bathroom looking at your appearance, you placed your hands on your hips pleased with your job. You smile as you enter your bedroom and grab your phone taking it out of its charger. You walk over to your desk and grab your wallet and pull out a couple 20 dollar bills and place them in your bag. You then hear your phone go off and check your phone.   

 

E: We’re here! 

 

You smile excitedly feeling giddy,  _ Yup you (f/n) (l/n) were going swimming with your favorite youtubers! _ You scream into your hands as you run to your front door and grab the sunglasses that were next your door, you also grab your keys and lock your apartment. You then take the stairs down feeling to anxious to use the elevator. 

 

As soon as you exit the building you see a sleek white camaro, and no not just a Camaro a  **convertible** camaro. “Holy shit.” you mumble as you look at the expensive car and the two people sitting in the front seats. Eren was sitting in the passenger seat with white sunglasses and his swimming trunks and a white tank. Driving the expensive car was Mikasa, She wore amber sunglasses, they rested on her head and she wore a red Bikini connecting at the sides along with a black swimsuit cover up. 

 

Eren sensing eyes looking at them turned to look at you, his bored expression instantly lightened, He waved his hand as he got out of the car. “Hey (f/n)!!” he walks up to you and links his arm with yours. “C’mon we gotta hurry up, we’re going to pick up Jean.” Your eyes widened as he started walking to the car. You heard Eren mumble something, but it was too quiet for you to hear. “What did you say?” Eren opened the car door for you so you could sit in the back, He then grabbed your bag and opened the trunk and placed your bag in there. “I Said you swimsuit is cute.” You could feel heat go to your cheeks, “Thanks..” Was all you could reply with. Mikasa turned from her seat in the car and looked at your appearance. “It really is cute. You should show me where you get your clothes.” A warm smile was placed on your lips as you looked to her and nodded. “Sure! Sounds like fun.” Apparently your warm glow had shocked Mikasa causing a faint smile on her lips. 

 

You felt very proud of yourself for getting her to smile. You had watched Mikasa’s videos before and she was very serious. She did a lot of work out routine videos and vlogs which wasn’t very often but were very entertaining. Unlike Mikasa, Eren vlogged everyday. Speaking of Eren. Eren was sitting back in the passenger's seat and turned to look at you. “So (f/n), when do you want to upload the video we made?” You turned your gaze from Mikasa to Eren, “Oh, I was thinking maybe Tuesday? Or whenever is good for you!” He smiled at you, “Tuesday sounds great.” Your warm smile brought back. 

 

A light blush tinted Eren’s cheeks, he turned back around in his seat and turned on the radio. 

The song, “The other side” from Jason Derulo started playing. “Oh my god! I Haven’t heard this song in years!” Mikasa smiled teeth showing, “Same here.. Oh my god, this is great.” 

 

You and Mikasa smiled and started singing to the words, little to your knowledge Eren was up to no good. 

 

_ “If we walk down this road we’ll be lovers for sure so tonight kiss me likes it’s do or die! _ ” You and Mikasa sang, the music too loud for your voice to stick out. Eren grinned at his lap, he then pulled his camera out from his lap and started singing along. 

 

_ “This could be perfect, we won't know unless we try, I know you're nervous so sit back and let me drive. _ ” You could feel a laugh coming up, Your smile grew more and more as all of you sang on the top of your voices, not even trying to sound good, just having a good time. 

 

You all bursted into laughter as the song finished. Eren then stopped his video. All your faces a tad bit pink from how hard you were all singing, Yes you got exhausted from the amount of singing you all did. 

 

Before you knew it you were parked in front of a house. Eren pulled his phone out and texted Jean. After his text you leaned forward so you inbetween Eren and Mikasa, “Can we do a Snapchat?” Eren let out a soft chuckle. “You really like snapchat don’t you?” You shrugged your shoulders. “I do when I’m actually doing something.” Your words brought another laugh from Eren as all three of you leaned in and took a picture. You smiled as you posted it to your snapchat story. “What about Jean?” Mikasa said.. You stared blankly at her. “Oops. I’ll do another one with him.” You said sheepishly rubbing the back of your neck. You sat back down in the back when you heard a door closing. You turned to look at the sound and saw none other than Jean muddafuckin Kirstien. You could feel your inner fangirl screaming. You then see him look straight at you and wave. He then picks up his pace and jogs to the car. “Hey, So this is car.” He spoke with a grin. Jean then opened the trunk and placed his bag in the trunk. Jean wore an outfit similar to Eren’s.  Jean wore salmon trunks and a white Tank top with white sunglasses hanging from it. Eren wore pale green trunks. You smiled and waved at him as he entered the car. 

 

After sitting in the back next to you he extended his hand. “I’m Jean it’s nice to meet you cat!” He spoke extending his hand for you to shake. You placed your hand in his ready to shake but he then grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips and kissed your knuckles. Your cheeks instantly heated. “N-Nice to meet you too.. And you can c-call me (f/n).” You spoke blushing. Jean gave you back your hand and started to quietly laugh at your expression. “(f/n), has a nice ring to it.” You smiled sheepishly. 

 

While your exchange with Jean was happening a certain brunette was steaming at the ears, growing slightly angry. “C’mon horseface stop flirting with (f/n).” Jean’s earlier happy facial expression quickly changed into one of annoyance. “What’cha say punk?” Jean started leaning towards Eren and Mikasa honked the car's horn. “Shut up. Ready to take another snap (f/n)” You looked at mikasa slightly confused before your eyes widened and you shook your head. 

 

You turned to Jean and pointed sheepishly to your phone. “Want to take a snap?” He nodded his head with a smile, you gave your phone to Mikasa so she could take the photo. 

 

All of you made your craziest faces. Mikasa handed you your phone. You took it from her and typed words onto the screen. “New member at the party!” You also added the light blue-ish filter. 

 

The rest of the ride was all of you talking about what you all wanted to do at the water park.

 

_ _ _ _

 

Around thirty minutes later your group had arrived at the water park. You all exited the car all smiling, well.. Except for Eren. Mikasa pops the trunk and all of you grab your bag. Once you grab your bag, Jean stops you by grabbing your hand. “Let me.” He says as he grabs your bag along with his own and starts walking with Mikasa. Eren grabbed his bag and closed the trunk, his eyebrows furrowed. You furrow your own eyebrows as you look at Eren. You put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you ok? I noticed that you seem angry.” Eren looks at you lifting his eyebrows. 

 

He motions for you to start walking, You and Eren were a couple yards behind Jean and Mikasa. “Eren?” you ask again. Oh claps his hands. “Right, so.. See Jean and me are friends but.. Ok we're not friends we're more like frenemies. Sometimes he just gets on my every last nerve, and i’m trying my best to make this a good experience by not fighting with him..” You nod your head as you pat his shoulder. 

 

“I get it.. Do you want to.. Uh, be away from him for a while.” Eren rubs the back of his neck. “I guess, but I invited him because he can sometimes make things fun.. But I’d like to have some alone time away from him.” You nodded as you chuckled. Eren smiled at the sound of your voice. “Welp, guess all we can do is vlog and scare them.” The two of you grow evil grins as Eren turns on his camera and the both of you sneak up to Jean and Mikasa. 

 

You walk behind Mikasa and Eren walks behind Jean. Eren shows starts counting to three on his fingers. As soon as he got to three you and Eren Jumped on the two. 

 

“ **HEAYYA** !!” The two scream. (mostly Jean but Mikasa did let out a small yelp) Eren starts laughing as he points his camera to you and the two of you high five. 

 

Jean puts his hands on his hips, “Really?” You could hear Eren laugh. “Yup” Mikasa sighs as she pulls out her own camera. “Sooo, I’m joined with Cat, Jean, and Eren.” Eren then walks next to Mikasa with his camera “Aaaand, I’m joined with Cat, Mikasa and Horse shit.” Jean then walks over and punches Eren on the arm. You quietly walk behind the famous youtubers. 

 

From left to right,  _ Mikasa: 1.4 Million subscribers. Eren: 1.2 Million subscribers. Jean: 1.8 Million _

_ You sighed as you looked at them, they all had so much experience and genuinely enjoyed what they did, they had been friends for a long time. _ A sad smile threatened to show on your features.

 

Eren the turns around, “Oi, get over here dork.” You laugh as you are brought next to Eren. Yet here you were, why? Who knows why, but one thing for sure. You knew you enjoyed Eren’s company.  

 

Eren continues to talk to the camera as you all Enter the waterpark, You being the dork you are look for a place for you guys to put your towels down, but before you could Jean pulls you by the shoulder and you follow them, Jean’s hand lingering on your shoulder. 

 

You watched as Mikasa pulls out a card and slides it opening a gate. You look at the sign next to it. “V.I.P” You gulped as you enter the gate. You let out a small squeal as you guys entered. If someone told you that in one year you would be swimming as a “V.I.P” you would have started laughing like a maniac. 

 

Eren eventually turned off his camera and turned to the group. “So, since i’m making this experience a vlog, I thought we could have a small montage.. So, I brought gopros!” You smiled as you grabbed your bag from Jean and walked over to Eren. “That’s awesome Eren!” He smiles as he gives Mikasa and himself the two gopros he brought. He then took off his white tank top, You gawked as you stared at Eren’s chest and torso. Eight pack.. Eren Yeager had an eight pack. You then look away afraid he would notice you're staring, only to your luck you see Jean without his shirt along with more abs, You walk over to Mikasa to see her own abs. since you had nowhere else to turn You turned back to look at Eren who laughed and patted you on the shoulder.   **“On to the montage!!!** ” He yells. 

 

_ _ _ _

 

You and Eren are at the top of a tall slide and are in a tube about to get pushed down. Straight down. You cling to Eren's chest as the two of you scream when the two of you are pushed off. 

 

At the end ride you and Eren smile at the small camera and start laughing. “Well, I guess we're not dead..” 

 

_ _ _ _

 

After a couple of other rides all of you grab snow cones, You sit next to Mikasa and jean. After all of you show your cones to the camera Mikasa grins deviously and sticks her cone in your nose. 

 

_ _ _ _

 

After all of you had gone on many rides and relaxed you all decided that you would leave soon, but before you did Eren had convinced you to go on a certain slide called Bullet. The ride required two people and he honestly did not want to go with Jean. You and Eren had been waiting in the line for a good 5 minutes. 

 

You yawned slightly as you stood next to Eren. “How long does this take?” You spoke. Eren turned to look at you. “We’re gonna be up soon, don't fall asleep.” he spoke playfully. You nudged his arm as you got closer to the ride. You could feel a slight breeze pass by, it made your (h/c) locks gently sway. You saw the ride appear and you got nervous. 

 

The ride went straight down, and did many curves. You bit your lip as you saw the ride slowly closer and closer. When it got to Eren and yours turn you watched as Eren placed the tube the two of you carried to the slide. You watched as Eren positioned himself on the front of the tube, then you walked to the tube and sat on the back. You sighed as Eren handed you the go pro. 

 

“Ready?” asked the assistant. “Yup” Eren said with a grin and a thumbs up. You smiled to the small camera as the two of you were pushed down the tall slide. “AHHHHH!” The two of you screamed. You put one of your free arm around Eren’s shoulders and hugged him, pushing your chest close to his chest. You were scared at first but the comfort of having Eren there made things easier, you opened your tightly shut eyes and grew a grin and let out a playful scream as you and Eren turned a corner of the slide. Eren’s smile became goody and was filled with laughter as the two of you finished the ride. 

 

The pool of water at the bottom splashed at the tube touched it. Laughter filled the pool as the two of you made your way off the tube, Eren got off first which created a weight difference and you almost fell off, luckily for you Eren was right there and caught you in his arms, your (e/c) irises meeting his Turquoise ones. A faint blush hinted at your cheeks when Eren left you down. “Dork.” he mumbled, Though the moment was awkward you couldn’t help but laugh and nudge him and respond. “Right back at cha’ dork.” You two smiled at one another as you made your way out of the pool. “Gues-” Before you could finish what you were about to say you see two figured running towards you. “Geez the two of you took long enough.” said Jean. Mikasa made her way to you and put an arm around your shoulder. “Let’s get going (f/n), I don't want to deal with traffic.” You nod your head as you and mikasa walk away leaving the two males in the back to talk. 

 

“Psst. Eren.” Said the male next to him. “What?” he responded turning his head to look at the two toned hair male. “How long have you two known each other?” Eren looked at Jean a bit surprised by his sudden interest in his and yours relationship. “Umm, for a couple days maybe, but we’re good friends.” Jean nods his head. “She seems really nice, You should invite her to more things..” This time it’s Eren’s turn to nod his head. 

 

_ _ _ _

 

After you had made your way back to the V.I.P area you all dried off and got ready to leave, You were still astounded by the fact that you were in a V.I.P area. The boys carry Mikasa and your bags and you all make your way to her car, This time the places were reversed you and Mikasa were in the back and Eren and Jean were in the front. 

 

“Psst, (f/n)” You look at her smiling. “Yes?” she points towards Eren and speaks. “What do you think about Eren?” Surprised by the sudden question you cough. “Um, he seems really nice, I’ve watched his youtube videos before and he always brings a smile to my face, and just the fact that i’ve been able to come here with you guys was amazing.” Mikasa smiles and pats your shoulder as she hurriedly walks towards Eren and Jean opening the trunk for the two of them. 

 

You make your way to the back seat and sit down with your towel underneath you. You close your eyes as you hear the others get into the vehicle. “Tired (f/n)?” You let out a soft laugh. “A bit yeah.” you then open your eyes and see that Eren and Jean switched places, Eren sat in the back with you while Jean sat in the front with Mikasa. “Hey, (f/n) Do you want to do a video with me sometime?” You turn to the male who spoke. Amber eyes looking straight at you. “Sure, that sounds like fun!” The two of you laugh as Jean and you exchange phone numbers. 

 

Mikasa noticing what was going on, spoke. “What about me I feel a bit left out, will you do one with me as well?” She says while exiting the parking lot. “Of course! Since your driving i’ll have Eren text me your number.” She nods her head and continues to drive. After a while Eren pulls out his camera and finishes his video. “... I’ll see you guys late-” before he could finish you jump in and speak. “Byyyye~” He lets a laugh push through and exit his mouth as he looks at you. “That caught me off guard.” You join in his laughter as you watch as the green light ahead of you turn red. Mikasa inwardly groans, and idea pops in you head as you lean forward and point to your phone. “Another selfie?” Says Jean. You smile sheepishly as you smile. 

 

You all agree to it, Eren leans forward so he can be in the shot of his camera, He rests his hand out your lower back and smiles, as you smile and do bunny ears behind Mikasa and Jean, Jean was holding the Phone and smiling doing a small peace sign. Mikasa did a faint smile and a small peace sign as well.

 

Jean took the picture and handed you, your phone. “You should put that on insta.” He says as the light turns green and everyone settles back down and Mikasa drives. “I was planning on it.” Everyone smiles as you all drive back. 

After sitting in the back for a couple of minutes you notice Eren was looking away again and not joining in the conversation You, Mikasa and Jean were having. You pull out your phone and text Eren. 

 

_ BC: You ok? _

 

Eren feels the buzz and looks at his phone and messages back. 

 

_ E: I guess, I don’t know.. Did you have a good time?” _

 

_ BC: No. _

 

_ BC: I had a MAGNIFICENT time! Thank you so much for inviting me! _

 

Eren looks up from his phone and smiles at you, he but his fist up telling you to do the same. You roll your eyes playfully and the two of you fistbump. 

 

_ _ _ _

 

You said your goodbyes to everyone and entered your apartment, as soon as you did you dropped your bag and pulled out your phone. 

 

_ BC: OMG EREN I CAN'T BELIEVE I HUNG OUT WITH OTHER YOUTUBERS  _

 

He then sent a laughing emoji, after you spending a decent 10 minutes fangirling to Eren you decide to shower and head to bed earlier. After all Mikasa asked to see if you would do a video with her tomorrow morning. ‘ you finished your shower. And looked at the counter where your phone was resting. Maybe things will turn out okay in the end. ‘ __ .’ 

  
  


_________________________________________________________________

 

**MEANWHILE IN THE YOUTUBE COMMENTS**

 

**‘WHY DOES EVERYONE LOOK SO BUFF’**

 

**‘DURING THE MONTAGE when cat puts her arm around Eren!!!’**

 

**‘All ERENT FANS PRAISE WATER PARKS’**

 

**‘Guys cat was probably trying to control a nosebleed from Eren’s smexyness’**

 

**‘WHY IS NOBODY TALKING ABOUT HOW JEAN IS FINALLY BACK IN THERE VIDEOS!’**

 

**‘Cat… IS SO ADORABLE IN HER BIKINI’**

 

**‘Fav moment When mikasa put cat on her shoulders in the deep end because she’s too short’**

 

**‘THE ENDING IS SO CUTE WITH CAT AND EREN, PLEASE JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!’**

  
  
  
  



End file.
